


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Belated Birthday Present, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Earth Visit, Jack is a meddler, One Shot, Overly Jealous Doctor is Jealous, Pre-Episode: s01e11 Boom Town, Rose Tyler brings all the boys to the yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a music festival on a future Earth, the Doctor manages to realize his feelings for a certain companion.</p><p>Rose Tyler doesn't pick outfits just to make sure the Doctor notices her, but it helps when the TARDIS is just as meddling as a certain Captain when he can't be around..</p><p> </p><p>title came from a synonym for 'perfect' according to Word, if you can believe that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by these pics of Billie at the Glastonbury festival yesterday... so yeah.  
> http://phoebeweatherfieldcaufield.tumblr.com/post/122685312688/  
> http://thedoctordanceswithrose.tumblr.com/post/122636504699/
> 
>  and this is a belated birthday present for PinchthePrincess! <3
> 
> (and also after the disturbing news about a certain moffat creation joining a certain Doctor whom I don't want ever being touched by anyone but Rose, i needed something cheerful with my OTP.  
> sue me.)
> 
> (Cookies if you can spot the Jurassic World reference!)

“Doctor! Look over here!”

Rose called out, and drew his attention, even though there was a large crowd milling around, waiting for the music of the festival to begin, somehow she stood out like a shining beacon.

Maybe it was her smile.

He frowned.

Or the fact that he wasn’t the only one drawn to her side.

Three or four different men had surrounded her, chatting eagerly, and no doubt telling her she was the prettiest thing there, and the nicest creature they’d met in several sundown’s.

Well, so what if it was true.

The fact that every time he took Rose somewhere, men of all species seemed to flock to her side constantly nagged at him.

Even after they’d dropped the annoying Captain Jack off on some pleasure planet, to get a vacation he thought he needed from all the tension caused in the TARDIS, which the Doctor had no idea of what he meant, he still felt as if there was no true certainty Rose would stick around.

Any moment she could meet the right pretty boy, and he’d steal her heart, and the Doctor would be left alone. Again.

Although, he wouldn’t be compelled to ever go fetch Jack, so was that truly a hardship?

Yes of course.

He didn’t want to think about traveling without Rose.

“I see you.”

How could he not?

He was only a few steps away from her when he got a good look at what she was wearing.

She’d run past him out the doors once the TARDIS had landed so quickly that he’d only seen a white and gold blur.

The gold was her wearing her hair down in air dried waves that made her look remarkably like a mermaid from AtlantiaY5 but the white had been the sheer silk number she wore that he supposed she believed to be a dress.

Though the outside temperature wasn’t warm to a time lord’s advanced body regulating ability, he started to regret his leather jacket on this outing.

He was sweating.

The dress was in fact a slip, or maybe a nightgown, but definitely not meant to be worn outside a bedroom alone.

That line of thinking didn’t do any favors for his body temperature.

He drew closer and noticed her black bra, (very visible and possibly on purpose?) was torn, or shredded all along the straps around her chest.

He gulped a fresh lungful of air before his respiratory bypass could kick in, turning his skin pink and potentially embarrassing him by making him show the fact he seemed to be getting heatstroke after only an hour of wandering around on the planet that Rose could call home…but he preferred when she told him she thought of the TARDIS as home.

*

Rose grinned at the amusing comment the bloke in a shirt remarkably similar to TARDIS blue had said, and she quipped back that she’d prefer to borrow his pink sunglasses, as she spotted the Doctor finally catching up to her.

She’d have to tease him about how he must be starting to feel those 900 years if she was letting him get so far ahead.

“Lovely chat, maybe I’ll see you boys later at the concert?”

She gave them a wave, wondering how she’d already forgotten their names, and moved to meet the Doctor with a smile.

“There you are.”

She noticed after staring into his blue eyes for a moment to remind herself of why she’d not bothered to retain any of the local boy’s names, because she had him, before she saw how he looked almost to be perspiring, and she frowned.

“Are you alright? You didn’t get bitten by some strange future earth parasite did you?”

She stepped up to him, and reached out, without thinking, to brush a hand over his forehead, wondering if she could feel a fever like her mum could do with her.

His skin felt clammy, and before she could so much as stroke a finger down his cheek, his massive hand clapped over hers, and yanked it away from his head.

“’M fine.”

He grumbled, and she sighed.

“Right. Why don’t you take that jacket off then? It’s pretty hot out here.”

It wasn’t.

It was probably seventy degrees, even with the full bearing of the sunshine at approximately 2 in the afternoon.

But she wanted to give him an excuse.

The Doctor frowned right back at her, except on him, it made him look dangerous, and by conclusion, sexy.

Rose gulped, and tried not to let it affect her.

Too late.

She could feel her heart racing at their close proximity and she was sure there was color in her cheeks from the heat that seemed to bloom in her chest and spread outward.

This close, surely he could hear it, and maybe even sense the change.

It only made her more nervous.

He was still holding her hand.

“If I take my jacket off, it’ll be to put it on you and cover up that.”

Rose frowned,

“Wait, don’t you like my dress?”

She lifted up their linked hands and spun a little for him, silently hoping he’d say no and take them both back to the TARDIS, where he’d rip it off, throw it aside, pull her close and…

“It’s not a dress at all.”

His annoyed critical voice broke through her fantasy, and she blinked up at him and pouted.

“But Doctor it’s comfy. I’m so tired of confining clothes and period pieces. I just wanted a break.”

The Doctor sighed, and his gaze gentled, from the disapproving glare of a guardian to more of a soft stare of a man admiring a statue…wait, what?

“You look lovely, no matter what you wear, you know that? Why would you need to pick the thinnest fabric, the rattiest under things, and the most hideous of galoshes to wear?”

Rose’s mouth gaped up at him, and she pulled her hand out of his,

“What did you say?”

The Doctor crossed his arms, and leaned back, but didn’t take a single step, keeping him right inside her bubble of space.

“You heard me.”

While thoughts spun throughout her mind, forefront was the fact he’d mentioned her underwear, and clearly he meant the black bra which had become a bit shredded from the machine, she’d forgotten to put it separate from a particularly nasty jacket with multiple zippers.

Well the jacket wasn’t nasty on its own, but it was a shiny faux leather piece, which she’d once thought to wear to pretend to imitate his look, but forgotten about completely until that moment.

Another time.

So the bra wasn’t in perfect condition, so what?

He’d still noticed it.

She started to feel flushed all over again.

He’d been checking her out?

A bit.

*

The Doctor knew he was on dangerous ground, being a complete ass about what Rose had chosen to wear, but it had been a long morning, and he loved watching her rise to his heckling.

He hadn’t done it to her in a long time, poked fun at her choice of wardrobe.

Not since Dickens.

He smiled to himself.

That had been an incredible adventure, and one of their first.

He was brought back to the present by the sudden realization that he could smell a change in Rose’s emotional makeup.

Her heartbeat had sped up as he’d taken her hand, pulled it away from himself, and continued to hold it.

Then her cheeks had flushed, and the lovely pink color spread down her neck and over the ample amount of her beautiful skin he could see, leading to the black lacy tops of her bra cups and possibly further down beyond what the low cut of the dress would allow.

He’d made the comment about her footwear, because beyond being ugly, they simply didn’t go with the ‘dress’ at all.

A delicate pair of strappy sandals would have been better and shown off more of her toned legs.

Well, not that he’d been looking.

Although, the slit in the back of the ‘dress’ went up awfully high…

He gulped some air quickly as he came to a further conclusion.

Rose’s face had changed to that of a typical ‘annoyed with the git I agreed to travel with’ to a more, well, seductive nature.

Her pale pink lips had parted, and her hazel eyes were darkening with every passing second as her pupils expanded, and her pulse had accelerated again.

She had stepped even closer.

When had she done that?

How had he not noticed?

He’d been too busy staring at her.

Leering more like.

Well when the fact was that his frankly gorgeous companion had worn a dress that showed off most of if not all of her bra and was possibly not wearing anything else underneath (! When had he decided that?) It was impossible not to stare.

“Rose, now-“

Hands were twining around his neck, and Rose was standing on tip toe in those ridiculous shoes to get on his level, her clever mouth smiling and saying something like,

“Shut up for once Doctor.”

Seconds before he tasted her lips he tasted her breath and it was definitely banana flavored lip-gloss or chapstick that she wore.

He let his eyes fall closed and his arms found purpose by enveloping her in their grasp.

*

Rose had gotten a bit tired of standing still and having a stare off while waiting for the Doctor to explain just why he hated every bit of her outfit.

So she’d jumped off that cliff and into the realm of the unknown.

She kissed him.

After so many trips and adventures and so much wanting and wishing for the exact thing, she’d finally done it.

The Doctor danced, and the Doctor could kiss.

Who’d have thought?

Rose smiled against his lips as she wondered if Jack had made a bet with anyone about this happening.

She also imagined he could probably sense it across the universe and was cheering, wherever he was.

The thought made her giggle, and she broke the kiss only to look up see the Doctor staring at her with such intensity in his blue eyes, the laughter froze in her throat.

“What’s so funny?”

His voice was a growl, and it went straight to her core.

“Uh, just wondering how you liked it?”

Her voice was a squeak, and that _never_ happened.

The Doctor’s expression softened, and now she didn’t have to imagine he was looking at her like admiring a statue; he was looking at her with something very akin to love.

“Liked it? Rose,”

Her name on his voice like that sent shivers down her spine.

“I haven’t been able to do that, but I can’t say how much I’ve wanted it. Wanted you.”

She gulped, continuing to stare up at him, even as she began to actually become aware of his arms around her, and the heat from his touch that seemed to meet her skin like it was bare against his hands.

He could practically touch her stomach from how close and tightly he was clutching her to himself.

She felt him breathing and swore the muscles in his back flexed under her hands as her own movement could be felt against him.

The need to catch her breath was only from the lack of oxygen after that kiss.

Maybe it was good she’d laughed.

“You, want me?”

Haltingly she asked the one question she was pretty sure she knew the answer to, but had to hear again, just in case.

The Doctor smiled down at her, and it was heartbreakingly beautiful.

“Yes.”

One word that held so much meaning to it.

“Good. Can we get out of here?”

She bit her lip and tried to look suggestively up at him from under her lashes, and he only pulled her closer, if possible,

“I thought you’d never ask.”

His voice was back to being a sexy growl, and she loved it.

*

The TARDIS seemed to hum as they walked back inside, and the Doctor only parted from Rose’s side long enough to throw them back into the vortex and on their way to nowhere, just drifting in space.

He turned back to her, and the weight and heat of his gaze suddenly made her nervous all over again.

It was finally happening.

For real.

Rose was going to see what the meaning of _dance_ really was for him.

“So are you?”

She frowned slightly,

“Am I what?”

The Doctor grinned at her almost predatorily, and she might have unconsciously backed up a step, a movement she knew he saw, judging by the way he moved perfectly in sync.

He was stalking her, and she felt her blood heat as her pulse sped up.

She had no problems with him hearing and sensing that.

“Wearing any underwear? It certainly doesn’t look like it.”

Rose gasped, and brought a hand to her chest in mock protest,

“Why Doctor, what kind of girl do you think I am?”

He cocked a brow at her, and gave her entire body a stare that probably could have melted her panties off, if she’d indeed worn any.

“The kind who likes to drive me practically insane with desires I haven’t felt, well, in several centuries.”

The curious questions she had about his past were shoved to the back of her mind by the flattering thought that he’d been imagining this moment nearly as long as she had.

“Well…”

He was getting closer, and she was running out of console room to back towards.

“Rose Tyler, do you have any idea how incredibly appealing you are?”

Her full name.

He’d gone and done it.

Sealed his own fate.

She was going to shag him rotten.

Rose smirked,

“I don’t think _you_ know how sexy you are. Always walking around with such swagger, with that leather jacket just screaming to be thrown off and then those perfect shoulders that I know will fit perfectly into my hands.”

“While what?”

Rose bit her lip,

“While you fuck me.”

The wall behind her should have let out of the console room to a corridor and probably the kitchen, but instead, she got the sense it was a door, and could be his or her room. Frankly at that moment she didn’t care.

He was now only a breath away, and his hand reached up to gently stroke a strand of blonde from her face, as he spoke,

“If that’s what you want, it would be my greatest pleasure.”

Rose swallowed thickly and nodded,

“That’s what I want.”

With those words, the Doctor abandoned all pretense of holding back, and moved so fast it was almost a blur.

He swept her into his arms, kissing her fiercely as he kicked open the door that had been behind her, carrying her into the room and she barely got a look at the surroundings before the lights dimmed, and he dropped them both onto a soft surface.

Someone’s bed, but it didn’t really matter.

*

The Doctor couldn’t believe his own luck at the sudden turn of events.

Well, since arriving back in the TARDIS he’d had a bit of sense where things would go, but once the word ‘fuck’ left Rose’s mouth, it was a sure thing.

She’d not looked even a tiny bit sorry when he’d started what he liked to think of as his dance of seduction over to her. She’d even played along, retreating back and back until she’d run out of space.

Completely on purpose of course.

He liked the fact that his ship seemed fond of her, and in this case had even helped them out.

Bringing his bedroom directly off of the console room.

Back to the reality of now, of the soft and pliable and oh so utterly desirable Rose in his arms, he couldn’t really think straight.

Everything was a blur up until the moment when Rose’s clever hands began to undress him.

He had hoped to do her first, to rend that pathetic excuse for a dress with one swift tug and see just how far her blush could spread, but no.

She’d barely kicked off her boots before pouncing on him.

The leather jacket was over his shoulders and off before he could blink, and she was then palming his shoulder blades and tracing every muscle underneath his jumper in a heartsbeat.

His pulse jumped slightly and he inhaled sharply at the feel of her fingers against his bare abdomen, and his hand snagged her own before she could reach any lower.

“Wait.”

Rose’s wide eyes met his in a flash of understanding.

He hadn’t been touched like that in so long, it was a simple innocent thing, but he wanted to ensure she fell apart in his arms far before he let himself go.

“Let me.”

He pulled off his jumper and threw it aside, and began to unfasten his trousers, as she simply watching admiringly.

It was what he loved about her.

So much it made his hearts hurt.

She knew exactly when to obey him and when to do what she wanted.

If he said ‘Run!’ she’d be off like a shot.

If he said ‘Stay’ she’d never leave his side.

If he said ‘I don’t dance’ she’d beckon him and he’d come.

If he said ‘For a human’ she knew it meant only her.

*

Her Doctor was beautiful.

Every inch of his skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting, and the shadows that showed when he moved danced and dipped into every hard plane of his body.

Muscles that she’d only been able to feel were now visible and she wondered just how he’d gotten some of the scars that were on his waist.

How long had he been alone before he’d met her?

When he was finally completely bare before her, she did what he did best.

She stared.

He was almost carved out of marble, so still he stood.

Maybe he was waiting for her to speak, so she did.

“My Doctor…”

She reached out for him, and he didn’t flinch or move away.

She knelt up on the bed and spent her time mapping his skin with her hands, before leaning in to kiss him, gently and slowly, before letting her lips part, so she could attempt to taste him again.

His tongue slid past her teeth to meet her own, hindering her movement and she bit his bottom lip in retaliation.

He gave a low groan and her hand skipped over his abs at that.

Had he liked it?

Strong hands and arms wound around her, pulling her flush to him, and judging by the hardness she felt against her thighs, the answer was a resounding yes.

He’d never said how different time lords were from humans, besides the two hearts and extremely advanced respiratory system, and she’d seen nothing alien about his body, so she decided she’d save the biology questions for a later date.

Except…

She pulled away and licked her lips, watching as his eyes followed the movement, and yet he seemed to sense her hesitation.

“Too fast?”

His voice sounded cautious, and the patience he was showing her broke her heart all over again.

“No, it’s just, I wonder what kind of…protection we need?”

She bit her lip, and waited for his reply.

He simply let his eyes fall shut and pulled her close for a hug.

“Oh Rose.”

He breathed against her hair, and shook his head.

“There’s no chance of anything. We’re not compatible…like that. Time lords didn’t have children through conventional methods. They were designed, not born.”

Rose felt a little more relaxed, but the lingering thought that they could _never_ remained.

“Oh.”

Her voice was very soft.

She surprised herself.

She was glad.

But also disappointed.

“Okay?”

He was watching her carefully, and she nodded.

“Yeah, I mean it’s great. Well, not great. But good. Cause I never, I didn’t think to bring, I don’t even keep track…oh my god I’m rambling.”

The Doctor smiled gently, cupping her cheek in one of his hands,

“That’s my job.”

Rose’s hands went back to roaming and he captured her lips again, and things returned to moving forward.

Except for the fact Rose was practically fully dressed while the Doctor was naked.

But not for long.

She felt his hands shift, leaving her face and falling to her waist, where his thumbs traced heated circles on her hipbones and she shivered against him.

“Nothing at all.” He pulled back to whisper, and she bit her lip,

“I told you.”

“Actually you never confirmed or denied, but I think I always knew.”

Rose felt a mad desire to laugh but instead she just shrugged,

“Well what are you going to do about it?”

Her voice came out much breathier than she’d planned, and had an air of desperation to it.

For now that important things were out of the way, her desire was beginning to overwhelm her.

Kissing and groping was quite nice, but there was a growing ache and need to be filled that only he could quench.

“Hmm, let me see.”

The Doctor teased, as his hands slid lower, finding the back slit of the dress, and brushing his fingers over her bare thighs and as he gripped the fabric, he pulled it upwards until his knuckles grazed her arse.

She unconsciously bucked against him, and he chuckled low in his throat.

“I get the hint, love.”

Her breath caught in her throat and a ripping sound filled her ears as he tore the dress at the seam.

She shrugged it off, leaving herself bare except for the ragged bra.

“Oh.”

She sighed, and felt him jump slightly when she tugged him back by the hand as she shifted to lie down, and he followed at once.

*

Leaning on his arms so he didn’t crush her, the Doctor stared down at Rose who had begun to breath a bit faster, judging by the heavy of her chest, and he could now easily smell her desire, though why the former ‘dress’ had stayed on her so long, he didn’t know.

“Can I taste you first?”

The bravery of his words and the fact they shocked her was amusing to him.

He knew what she needed; he could almost see it on her face. She was ready for him to be inside her.

But he never got anywhere by doing exactly what she wanted.

“Um, if you want? Most blokes don’t like that.”

The Doctor frowned,

“Am I most blokes, Rose?”

She grinned sheepishly,

“Doctor, of course not. I would like it very much…I think.”

Oh well now he had to do it, if only to prove her wrong and show her what she’d been missing.

“Okay. Don’t fall asleep on me.”

He winked at her, and began to slowly kiss down her body, starting at her jaw line, and then moving to her neck and luscious looking collarbones.

It was very enjoyable to listen to the small gasps and feel the way her heartbeat jumped as he got closer and closer to her sex.

His hands moved to press down on her thighs and gently pull them apart, for she’d clamped them shut automatically it seemed, and she exhaled a shuddering breath as he stopped just short, kissing below her navel and staring up at her.

“Okay?”

“I’m not in danger of closing my eyes, if that’s what you’re asking Doctor.”

He grinned.

She was being sarcastic with him, and looking definitively flushed, so he was doing well so far.

All the fire and potential annoyance left her face when he leaned in to make contact with her sensitive nether lips.

She was already drenched and the way she tasted was almost overwhelming to his senses.

He brought one hand up to gently stroke her skin and pressed one finger inside, slowly, so slowly that she impatiently shifted closer and practically impaled herself further.

He licked her and quickly found her clit with his tongue, pressing a bit harder, and driving a second finger inside her to feel her walls tightening, pulling him in further as he sought out her most sensitive spot.

His thumb drew slow circles on top of where he was still using his mouth and he could feel her heartbeat speeding up and her breathing growing labored.

Her hands were trying to find purchase in his hair, but all she could really do was grasp blankly at the sheets when that failed.

He relented and moved his hand off her thigh to take one of her hands, and she gripped it tightly.

Her voice was no longer just excited gasps and whimpers, she now was freely chanting his name, and the closer she got, the more aroused he felt.

The moment before she climaxed, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, reassuring her all was well and he’d never let her go.

She came with his name on her lips and his hearts in her hands.

*

While Rose attempted to regain her breath and felt her heart slowing down, she smiled lazily at the Doctor, who looking remarkably smug and cheery.

It was a good look.

He’d certainly earned it.

“Well…I guess you can dance.”

The Doctor chuckled, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, a move that might have made her blush if she hadn’t just come apart under his touch.

“If you think that was all of my moves, you have another thing coming.”

She choked on a giggle.

Had he just made a joke?

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded, and moved back up to lounge beside her, staring at her in what she could only consider an adoring manner.

“But what about you? Are you sure you can wait? Cause I’m going to need a moment…or two.”

She glanced unashamedly down at his waist and further, and noticed with minor disappointment he was less than completely erect.

“Oh Rose, you know that I couldn’t help myself. I think seeing you like that was the most erotic sight of my current life.”

She felt confused for a moment, before realizing what he meant.

“Oh! Okay then I guess we both need some time.”

He glanced to the side, and then back to her,

“Not exactly…time lord recovery periods are a bit shorter than your average human male.”

He grinned.

“Well isn’t that handy?”

“When there’s a certain pink and yellow human I’m dying to impress with my prowess and stamina, yes. It is.”

Finding some strength again, Rose shifted up and rolled over to lie on top of him, and she wiggled around until she felt him growing hard beneath her, and her actions ripped a groan from his throat.

“Rose…I thought you needed time.”

“I can be proactive while I recharge, can’t I?”

“Yes, well…”

He didn’t really protest when she kissed him, and she felt his hands wandering, and reaching up to undo her bra.

She absentmindedly wondered why he’d left it on her so long.

*

Rose flush with pleasure and glowing from an orgasm was a Rose the Doctor wanted to see a lot more of, and he cursed himself that he’d taken so long to get here.

Once he’d undone her bra and she’d shimmied around for him to toss it aside, he happily let her continue kissing him while perched atop him.

The feel of her body flush against every bit of him was delicious.

He’d always loved hugging her, and he’d only once accidentally grazed her breasts while doing so, but now, now he was able to touch them as much as he liked and he couldn’t even see them, for they were pressed to his own chest and she was kissing him breathless.

Well, attempting to.

In the process she was more likely to make herself short of breath than ever come close to making him even light headed.

But then when she started shifting and twisting her hips around, practically grinding herself against him, that definitely got his attention and made his hearts speed up.

Before he knew it or could even move, Rose had shifted up, pulled away to break the kiss, and lined herself up with his fully hardened cock, and sunk down on him.

“Ohhh…”

She’d surprised him, and she looked positively delighted.

Well the mischievous look only lasted so long, before he could feel her beginning to move, and she was simply feeling things out for herself, seeking her own satisfaction.

He should have been mildly insulted but instead he felt strangely more aroused watching her move above him.

Her jaw went slack and he seemed to have brushed against her in the perfect spot, for he could now feel her inner muscles starting to flutter around him.

It was incredible to feel the tight and warm wetness envelope him completely, and he was so glad he’d decided to ensure she have her first pleasure, because there was a highly likely chance he’d come again before her if she kept going the way she was.

“Is this okay?”

She managed to gasp out, and the Doctor shifted his hands to grasp her hips, helping her move a bit faster, as he grinned,

“Of course love, it’s wonderful.”

Every time that word slipped out he felt better and better.

She’d never looked scared at him for saying it, and she’d actually seemed a bit pleasantly surprised to hear it the first time.

Then again, perhaps she’d just been ready to be naked.

His muscles were straining and his back arched with every answering thrust and retreat she allowed.

He forced his eyes back open to watch the way her breasts danced on her chest with her movements, and he couldn’t resist taking one in his palm to see if it was responsive to his touch.

Her answering gasp was highly indicative that yes, it was.

They were small and tipped with pale pink buds, and they fit his hand just right.

When she cried his name, and stilled atop him, simply pressing down as her orgasm overtook her, he sighed in contentment.

She leaned forward to collapse against his chest, while he was still inside her, still painfully hard, and she breathed against his neck,

“Please, don’t be so gentle with me Doctor.”

*

She knew what she was asking.

She’d had her fun, and she wanted to let him take control.

She wanted the Doctor she’d seen stand up to a Dalek in an underground facility.

She wanted the Doctor who’d saved the world but could have lost her.

Her Doctor.

He seemed to understand perfectly.

He lifted a leg up to flip her onto her back and began thrusting in and out of her so fast it made her head spin.

She was extremely oversensitive but the painful edge of pleasure was all she ever wanted.

She watched his face with a kind of calm and reached up to stroke his forehead, like she’d wanted to do earlier that day.

“Please…please Doctor.”

“Rose, oh Rose, you’re perfect. You’re so perfect.”

His hips slammed into hers over and over until she knew she was screaming because her throat hurt, and the burning between her thighs was making her stomach hurt from the effort of chasing her own climax.

He gasped aloud and stilled against her when he came, and it was a cool rush of fluid deep inside her that brought her back to the present.

She’d seemed to have left the bed and returned in a flash of bright light. Or maybe she’d simply seen stars.

He pulled out of her so gently and slowly she could have wept for the loss of him.

But then he put his arms around her, and hugged her so tightly she couldn’t breathe.

His lips met her skin just below her ear and he whispered so softly she was sure she could have imagined it,

“I love you so much.”

Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“I love you too, my Doctor.”

***

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> also it seems when i write smut, it's always got to be over 5k words, and it's either very fluffy or very angsty. luckily, this is the fluffy side of the spectrum and as such is more "sex that is flowers and choruses of seraphim"* esc than not. so, sorry not sorry?  
> also since this is a look at Rose and the Doctor's first sexual encounter, the Doctor's first in this body and Rose's first nookie since she started traveling with him, yeah, it's a bit silly, but c'mon, they should have been shagging all over the place in canon so it had to start somewhere.  
>  
> 
> *quote from a review on my latest kingsman story :D


End file.
